The Man of Miracles
The Man of Miracles (Also known as the Mother of Existence, the Mother of Miracles, the Mother of All Miracles, the Mother, the Father, God, the Mother of Creation, the Keeper of the Greenworld, the Greenlady, Mother Earth, Mother Gazer, Gaea, Kali the Destroyer, Jesus of Nazareth, and Sir Lancelot) is the alleged creator of the Spawn universe. Background The Man of Miracles goes by many names and has appeared many times throughout human history. The Man of Miracles can be referred to as male or female, as their appearance varies depending on the form in which they take. The Man of Miracles created many children throughout the universe after creating the universe, giving the Earth to God and Satan. However, they would soon turn out to be the Mother's greatest disappointment. God and Satan feuded with each other without end and destroyed everything they created. Eventually, to stop the fighting, the Man of Miracles banished the two after they made humankind to save them from their fighting. The Man of Miracles came to humankind in the form of Jesus Christ to save them for when God and Satan would inevitably return, but the intolerance from God and Satan affected humankind at the time and led to the message of the Mother to be fall on deaf ears, although many did listen and follow. God and Satan soon would return by being immaculately conceived through the former wife of Al Simmons, so the Man of Miracles gave Al Simmons' soon-to-be-made hellspawn form all of the souls of those who perished in the hour that Al Simmons had died to him to create an adversary that may lead humankind to salvation. Stats Attack Potency: At least High Dimensional Level (5D. Superior to God, Satan, and Spawn as a god. God and Satan can create and manipulate emotions, which cause timelines to split and branch off, leading to an infinite number of them, defined as time having surface as well as depth with an uncountable infinity number of points. Seemingly has an infinite number of children on God and Satan's level.) Speed: Omnipresent (Created God and Satan and gave them their powers of omnipresence) Durability: High Dimensional Level (Could not even be injured by Spawn in the slightest when in the form of Kali the Destroyer, united with God Spawn who they are likely superior to who required a full power blast from God and Satan to be taken down) Hax: Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, can destroy opponents on a molecular level, Immortality Statistics Amplification, Precognition, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Creation, Intangibility, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Clairvoyance, Space Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Majipulation, Death Manipulation, Corruption, Fate Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Resurrection, far more (Should have all of the powers of their creations) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows almost everything, but does not know some small things, such as Al Simmons' past ) Stamina: Infinite (Superior to God and Satan, who can fight for all eternity) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Transmutation' *'Existence Erasure' *'Time Manipulation' *'Mind Manipulation' *'Immortality': Has lived since the beginning of time, and granted the power of immortality to God and Satan, who can live forever and fight forever, as well as recover from any injury no matter what. *'Statistics Amplification' *'Precognition': Foresaw that the end of mankind was inevitable. *'Teleportation' *'Reality Warping' *'Creation': Allegedly created the universe and created a seemingly infinite number of children. *'Intangibility' *'Size Manipulation' *'Shapeshifting' *'Clairvoyance' *'Space Manipulation' *'Soul Manipulation' *'Life Manipulation' *'Death Manipulation' *'Corruption': Superior to God, who corrupted all of the souls in heaven to become servants of God. *'Fate Manipulation' *'Energy Manipulation' *'Light Manipulation' *'Flight' *'Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' *'Shapeshifting' *'Size Manipulation' *'Resurrection': Superior to Spawn, who has mastered the power of death and can resurrect powerful foes, as well as himself. *'Omnipresence' *'Nigh-Omniscience' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Beyond God and Satan, who created heaven and hell respectively *Apparently created an indescribable amount of children and assigned one to every planet in the universe *Far superior to Spawn throughout his entire timeline Speed/Reactions *Should be superior to God, Satan, Malebolgia, Metatron, Zera, and more, many of which are omnipresent or the strongest of their kind, or may exist beyond time itself Durability/Endurance *Superior to God and Satan, who can fight for all eternity with each other *Superior to Spawn, who was said to have become more powerful than Malebolgia ever was, and Malebolgia can one-shot Angela, one the strongest angels Weaknesses *Cannot interfere with the universe's laws *Can apparently be sealed from the universe Sources *Mother of Existence on VS Battles Wiki for some abilities and for most of the alternate names Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Image Comics Category:High Dimensional Level